1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decorative articles in general, and more particularly to an article of that kind which is designed to both display an object to be exhibited and support another object on a predetermined region of an outer garment of a user thereof.
1. Description of the Related Art
There are already known various constructions of decorative articles to be worn by respective users, among them such that are constructed to be attached to a selected region of a piece of outer garment worn by a user. Brooches and tie pins fall into this category.
In this context, it is already known to construct the respective article as a holding member that simply holds a separate object to be displayed, in its display position on the outer garment of the user. This object may be, for instance, a photograph of a person so dear to the user of the decorative article that he or she wishes to display it to other people at all times. On the other hand, it is also known to use a decorative article, possibly of a different kind than that discussed above, as a temporary support for another object, especially a pair of eyeglasses, be it prescription eyeglasses or sunglasses, at a convenient location on the outer garment of the user.
However, experience with the latter type of decorative article has shown that, because the aforementioned convenient location is usually situated on a part of the body, typically the torso, of the user that conducts periodic movements as the user walks, for instance, there is a high probability that the pair of eyeglasses that is suspended from the decorative article may get into uncontrolled sympathetic swinging motion in response to such body movements of the user. This, of course, is not only highly inconvenient because such excessive movements are perceived as being unpleasant by the user whereas movements of lesser magnitude would not be, but also could be dangerous because such excessive and violent swings of the eyeglasses could occasionally result in the eyeglasses dissociating themselves from the holding member and falling to the ground or other hard surface with the high probability that they would be damaged as a result of such fall.